Truth Behind the Lie
by The Great Scoota
Summary: It's been 5 years after the fall of Galaxia...The Sailor Senshi have grown up, but a new enemy has arrived to threaten peace. His Methods are unknown his plan a mystery. He claims the Moon Kingdom was not perfect. What is the truth?
1. Chapter 1

Truths behind Lies

By The Great Scoota

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor moon nor any of the characters or storyline within it.

A quick not by the author: This takes place 5 years after the Galaxia of the anime version of this series.

Prelude -  
Some where near the arctic.....

Two men in cloaks were walking in the snow. One of them following the other. The man ahead's cloak was a dark Maroon that covered his whole body except his face. He wore a white mask over his hole face. The only thing the mask did not cover was his raven black eyes. The man had a hunchback but walked very fast considering the weight he had on his back. The other man wore a dark purple cloak also covering his entire body except his face which was covered by a gold mask that looked like the face of a goat. His mask also had eye hole that exposed his cold grey eyes. Unlike his comrade his back was fine the only disablity was that he was about four foot ten inches.

"Are we there yet old friend?" asked the man with the Goat mask.

The hunchback started walking a little faster.

" Almost Lord Zoram...just a few stepps forward and we'll be there.."

"Buddy...don't do that Lord shit...just call me Zoram..."

The hunchback suddenly stopped walking.

"We have arrived..."

Zoram looked foward a little past his hunchbacked friend to see a gigantic hole in the ground. Zoram walked to the edge of the hole and looked down. He could not see the bottom. Zoram whistled.

"Damn..that sure is a long way down..."

He turned to his companion.

" ...and the ruins are at the bottom..."

The hunchback nodded.

"Yes..my Lord. The ruins are at the bottom..."

Zoram sighed and looked down again.

"Oh god...I hate heights...Oh well, Buddy get over here."

Zoram's friend walked over to him. Zoram turned to the cliff and snapped his right finger. A black vortex appeared in front of them.

"After you, Te!"

Te nodded and enter the vortex first and disappeared. Zoram quickly followed into the vortex and disappeared as well. The vortex then closed behind them.

Zoram exited the vortex into complete and utter darkness.

"Te...Damn man I can't see shit in here!"

"One moment...Let me light the candles.." Te said inside the darkness.

A few seconds later Te became visable to Zoram's eyes. Te was holding a lit candle a few feet forward from where Zoram was standing. Te walked toward a candle in front of him and lit it. The moment the candle lit up the room suddenly lit up like a wild fire. Zoram saw that there were candles all over the place. Zoram looked a little forward to see a thrown room like chair broken in half.

" So this was the lair of the late Queen Beryl... Not what I expected.."

Te moved a bit a rubble away from the candle he lit and sat down.

" It was nice about seven years ago..when there were people he to take care of it...But the youma left when Beryl croaked."

Zoram shrugged and pulled out a old watch from his cloak.

" When are the tribes suppose to arrive here and meet us?"

Te folded his arms.

" In about three days...four if their careful enough to slip buy the Outer Senshi's notice..."

"That's exceptable...were five days earlier than we calculated anyway..."

Zoram walked over to the ruined throne. He swept all the rubble off the seat and sat down. Te looked at his friend.

"My Lor- I mean Zoram...May I ask you something?"

" We have time, What's on your mind?"

" Who of the tribes warriors did you send to take care of Sailor moon's crystal?"

"Turgal.."

"Turgal?! You sent that weakling? Why?!"

"To send anyone else would have been overkill... The senshi haven't used their abilities in five years there bount to be rusty. Besides I don't need the Sailor Senshi dead...I only need to destroy the Silver crystal. Then every thing else will fall in place."

"I understand your reasons, but I still think sending Turgal is a bad idea. He reckless, stupid, and a fucking Hot head! What he fucks up and accidently destroy the Sailor Senshi's tranformation pen?! That could create problems we don't need!"

Zoram was silent for a few seconds.

" If it sould happen will deal with it when the need arises. Untill then we need to make this place presentable. After all we have guests arriving in four days..."

to be continued.

I hope I did well with this please review and get me any suggestions or critizism on how to make this better...please no flames. 


	2. Prelude rewrite

Truth Behind Lies

By The Great Scoota

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own sailor moon. So it would be kind pointless to sue me.

Prelude Rewrite

"Damn, it's cold!" Lord Zircon exclaimed as he almost tripped over a piece of ice.

His companion Augite stopped walking and turned around to face him. Lord Zircon was a average sized man of five foot six inches. He wore a heavy jacket with a hood and wore a golden goat mask over his face.

"Sorry, I forgot you not used to this kind of cold, Lord Zircon. If you can hold on for just a few more minutes, we'll be at the ruins."

Lord Zircon stared at Augite. Augite was hunchbacked man, wearing a heavy fur robe with a hood that was shifted forward. It was a wonder that he could see a thing. If the man could stand straight up he would probably be about five foot four inches tall. The man had to crouch forward as he walked. The hump on his back was rounded but was slightly pointed at the end. Despite his handicap he could oddly walk briskly with ease, as if the hump weighed as much as a feather.

"I'll be fine. If that fool Beryl can live in this damn cold then I can tolerate it for a bit."

Augite snorted and resumed walking in the direction he was going before with Zircon behind him. They walked only for a couple more minutes before Augite stopped at a rather large hole in the ice. Zircon walked over to his side and saw that the hole was about as big, if not bigger, than a baseball stadium. Zircon whistled as he looked down the hole.

"A rather long way down. So Beryl's old lair is at the bottom, correct?"

"Yes, my lord."

Zircon nodded and snapped his fingers to create a small portal to his left. He started to walk inside before he notice Augite had not moved an inch toward the portal. He turned and looked at his hunchbacked friend.

"Is there a problem?"

"No. I would just caution you to be careful how much you use that new power you've received. After all, you do know what will happen if you do that too much."

Zircon remained silent for a moment.

"Okay, I shall be wary of that for the moment."

* * *

Augite nodded and the two enter the portal.

The two exited the other side of the portal to arrive at the ruins of Beryl's Lair. The place was pitch black, except for the weak light from the ceiling. Augite quickly made a fire in the center of the room with the supplies he had brought with him. The room slowly brightened up a little to reveal some of the surrounding area, which was now revealed to be the old Beryl's throne room. Cracks and ruined columns covered the floor of the once great room. The throne itself was the only thing still in pristine condition, everything else had either been destroyed or covered up by the rubble.

"I take it that the throne room looked a lot better then this" Zircon mused as he sat himself on Beryl's throne.

"The court was full of power hungry kiss-asses that fought each other to get in good with the late Queen."

"You're not bitter at all are you?"

Augite chuckled.

"Oh no, of course not."

Both men chuckled.

"So when will the tribes arrive?"

"In about four to five days, sir..."

Augite was silent for a moment before he asked:

"My lord, can I ask you something?"

Zircon nodded.

"Are you sure that Osuuchi is the right decision for the job?" Augite asked.

"He is the weakest of the Youma we have. To send someone stronger is unnecessary. I want the Crystal destroyed, but I don't want those scouts dead."

"Osuuchi is weak, but I'm more concerned about his intelligence and his temperament. If he destroys even one of the sailor's pens in a blind rage...it could complicate your plans. Besides those scouts could get in the way! Why don't we just get rid of them and be done with it!"

"They are still of some use to me. Besides why kill them when I could distract them later with Youma like Osuuchi?"

"If you say so...but why not send someone a little bit stronger and smarter to take care of the job?"

"They haven't fought anyone in five years. They are bound to be more then a little bit rusty. As I said I want the crystal destroyed and the scouts alive. I need them for later in our plans...understood?"

"Yes, sir...I understand and obey."

Zircon hopped out of his seat and placed both hands on Augite's shoulders.

"Don't worry, everything will be as it should. Now we have four to five days to clean this place up before our guests arrive."

* * *

To be continued...

Well, I've apparently gotten a lot better in four years time! I think...ANYWAY! Please no Flamers. Let me know how I did the review section and I'll see you in a bit!


End file.
